


Tricksters and Treats

by tiny_pun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hate to Love, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_pun/pseuds/tiny_pun
Summary: Sam  had a shitty week, so for once in his life, he is  glad its Halloween, so he can drink and forget about it... and maybe the fact that he's still alone.Since Cas and Dean go as Stucky, Sam went as Thor.Too bad the prankster Gabriel went as Loki.God the universe must hate him.





	Tricksters and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I'm actually not really a big Thorki shipper becaus of the whole brother thing but I can admit, that if they wouldn't have been raised as brothers, I'd totally ship it.
> 
> Also it just fits so well with the established canon :  
Gabriel being/ pretending to be Loki and Sam being able to wield Mjölnir? Perfect. Also its Halloween this week so I just had to.  
Hope you enjoy it!

Sam took a final look at the mirror. He could do this. Its Halloween after all. Even if he would completely make a fool out of himself, people probably wont even remember it the next day. At least that's what he told himself. He sighed. In that moment his brother and Cas stepped out of the bathroom in full gear. Dean was dressed as Captain America and Cas as the winter soldier. Sam was stunned. He knew they'd pull it of m but not that great. If he himself even looked half as good as that he'd be grateful and he told them as much.  
Dean smiled widely look admiringly at Cas. " Yeah we do, don't we?" Cas only kissed his cheek, making Dean blush furiously.  
"Don't look so bad either Sammy! Maybe you could reenact some Thorki fanfiction tonight!" "Fuck off, Dean! I was trying to be nice, you ass." Dean just laughed at his bitchface and got the keys.  
Dean knew he hated the fandoms favourite ship with every fiber of his being. He didnt really know why and he told himself that if his hate started the day he coincidentally started college too, well than it didn't mean anything. Just even thinking of that ship made him sick. And sure the fact that those two characters grew up as brothers was a major part in it but mostly he just couldn't understand the fandoms obsession with Loki. Like, Loki betrayed Thor so much and he is so annoying and childish and ...urgh he just hated it.  
Grumbling under his breath, he followed the couple out the door. 

You could hear the music from the other side of the campus, basically drowning out every other sound in the area. If they didnt get a complaint at the end of the night, somethin must be wrong. But he didnt really care right now. He really needed some alcohol. This week has been shit and the fact that Dean and Cas have being more lovey-dovey than normally, it didnt help. God he really needed to get his shit together. He hadn't dated or even got laid since Jess last year. Sure, it had been a mutual break up and they still talked occasionally but it still hurt, knowing she moved on quite fast and he himself hadn't even felt the slightest romantic attraction towards anyone else.  
He shook his head slight, as if to shake away his thoughts and stepped into the frat house behind mentiond couple. It was loud. The lights were dimmed and the walls had a few pumpkin and bat shaped garlands on them, to get people into the Halloween mood. A few heads turned as the entred but neither of them three reacted to it. And if some pointed especially towards him and started whispering, he surely didnt care. At all. Nope. He didnt become self conscious because of that. He looked great and he knew it so there is noone who could ruin it tonight. 

"See ya later Sammy!" Dean slapped his arm, too Cas's hand and then they were gone. 'Great', he thought. He is at a dumb Halloween party, for which he even bought a costume to match his brother for once and now he was alone. Where he didnt know anyone. Okay maybe a couple of faces might be familiar but not ones he was glad to see. So obviously he went straight to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and drank almost the entire bottle in one go.  
"Well someones thirsty. But please don't throw the bottle on the floor and scream for another one." Sam turned towards Charlie and rolled his eyes. She was even more of a nerd then Dean, mostly cause she wasn't ashamed about it. He had witnessed enough debates on 'whether star was or star trek was better' or 'should steve be with Bucky or Tony' to know that.  
"Charlie! You look great! How did you even have time for this?" " Oh no biggie, Sammy. Just stitched a few leaves on a green body every now and then and here I am.", she laughed. They both new, how much time and effort Charlie put into her Poison Ivy costume so he just reassured her again, that it looks great. "And if Dorothy won't fall for you now, there has to be something wrong with her", he teased. It was her turn to roll her eyes and shove him but the blush on her cheeks said everything.  
"Anyway, do you have anyone you wanna do the hanky panky with ?" Sam, who had just taken another sup of his beer, couldn't contain himself. He began laughing so hard, the last sip basically flew out of his mouth. "The hanky pinky? Charlie what the hell? Why cant you just say word 'sex' like a normal person ?" They both doubled over of laughter, while Charlie tried to explain, why that was the best word to say sex. Emphasis on the 'tried'. 

All the laughter died down, when Sam heard a way too familiar voice next to him, hed really rather not hear.  
" Hey kiddos. Charlie, how's it going? Sasquatch?" Sam had to suppress an exasperated groan.  
"Gabriel." Urgh the last person he wanted to run into tonight. Or you know, ever. "Not tonight, sugar. Tonight I am-." Sam had turned to him, wishing he really really hadn't. "Loki." He wanted to bleach his brain. No rather, he wished he never even agreed to come. Or at least not in that dumb costume. What did he ever do to piss off the universe so hard? Now people will think they're friends, or worse, a couple. He grinded his teeth just thinking about it. This terrible week just had to get worse, didnt it ?  
"Exactly, Sammy! Do you like it ?"  
"It's Sam!", he snapped. "And no, I hate it. Why the hell are you dressed as Loki? Did you know I was gonna be Thor, huh? Are you actually trying to piss me off?" Gabriles grinning fell ever so slightly and if Sam would stand so close to him or wouldn't know him so well, he wouldn't have notice it. But he did . Since he didnt know why and he didn't know why it bother him he just focused on his anger. "Trickster? Hello? Have you met me, Sambo?" "Yeah well his intelligence, sleek style and strategic thinking must have be lost on you." "Aww Sam-I-am, your hurting my mfeelings."Gabriel pouted. Which wasn't adorable, whatsoever. Nope. "Whatever, just leave me the hell alone." He huffed, turned around and commanded Charlie to come along to find Kevin and Dorothy. 

Later, when he finally felt a buzzed enough, he actually starte to enjoy this night. But as soon as he heard that, he caught Gabriel. Making out with some red-head. Rowena, his mind supplied helpfully, not helping at all. What the hell did he want from Rowena? Sure she was smart, a little older and not bad too look at but seriously. Urgh. He noticed, he had been straring for a while now, but somehow he didn't look away. He didn't know why either. Suddenly Gabriel's eyes met his and he couldn't move even if he wanted to. 'What the hell is happening?'  
"Hey Sammy, Cas drank a little too much, so I'm gonna bring him home now, alright?" "Uhhh -yeah sure. I- umm yes. Yeah do that." "You okay there? I can bring you home too, you know? Tuck you in. Read you a good night story. Look under the bed for monster."  
"Just fuck off, Dean." He pushed the laughing Dean, who was now basically carrying Cas, and sent them off. Though he smiled fondly at them, he had a hard time, swallowing the rising jealousy. 'God he was so pathetic. Jealous over his brother, who had more than deserved to find his basically soulmate.' But before he could dwell on his slightly self-deprecating thoughts, Charlie started pushing him upstairs. "Where the hell are vene going?" "Upstairs, dummy!" "No shit! I meant, what are we doing there ?" "Were gonna play 7 minutes in heaven." ,Dorothy ran past them, though not without throwing a wink at Charlie.  
"Told you so." Charlie ignored him. So Sam started complaining: " Also, how old are we anyway? Twelve? This isn't middle school!" Before he he could sit down though, he shrill voice announced their arrival. "Hell no, Charlie. I'm not gonna play, if he plays too." Though he had tried to whisper scream, his a little buzzed brain hadn't calculated the intensity of his voice, so everyone still heard it. "Sit down Sam and stop makinga scene.", Charlie scolded him. Unlike him she could still whisper though. " Also If your not here i might chicken out so please just this once. At least until I've kissed her. Than youre free to give, okay?" "Fine. But I'm not gonna be happy about it. And I'm not kissing Loki. Gabriel. Whatever." Sam had pressed his lips so tightly together, he was afraid they'd get numb. "Yes Sammy, dont make a scene. And by the way, most people would be delighted to kiss me!" "How many times do I have to tell you: It's Sam. Just Sam. No Sammy. No Sasquatch. No Sam-I-am. Just Sam. And if somebody actually WANTS to kiss you, there has to be something seriously wrong with them." Before Gabriel could answer, Kevin had already spun the bottle, which landed on Crowley.  
Charlie gave Sam a displeased look. "Sam I know you dislike him but you cant say something like that. What's gotten into you?", she pressed out. "Dislike? I outright hate him. Do you remember all the shitty pranks he has pulled on me in the last semester ? Cause I for sure haven't! " " Yeah but he hasn't done anything to you this semester. Or anyone really, who didn't deserve it. And telling someone, there has to be something wrong with another person, if that person wants to kiss them is really mean. So if you cant control yourself around him, at least try to ignore him." "Fine. " , Sam gritted out.  
"But if he tries to pull another one-" "then I will help you take him down. But pleas just shut up now and enjoy the game."  
And he did. At least he tried to. But Gabriel's slightly dimmer mimik and the weight of his growing guilt was starting to get to him. Shit man. All of this was Gabriel's fault. Why did he have to be such a pain in the ass. ' Don't you want him to be a pain in your ass?' , a cruel voice, sounding a lot like Dean, teased him. And seriously, he couldn't even start going there. Had he had a slight attraction to little trickster next to him at the beginning of his first semester ? Before said trickster had pranked him over and over again? Maybe. But not anymore. Nope. Not. At. All. 

"Sam and Gabriel!" Oh right he was still at the party, playing 7 minutes in heaven. Wait. Shit. He was still at the party playing 7 minutes in heaven. And Dorothy had announced him. And Gabriel. "NOPE. Not gonna happen." He basically screamed that. "Sam, why the hell are you so annoying today? It's just 7 minutes and you dont have to fuck each other. Worst case scenario: you're stuck in the closet with Loki over there for a few minutes." "Come on, just Sam. Dont you want Thorki to happen?" ,Gabriel joked. It was widely know, that Sam hated that ship. So Sam just threw him a dirty look but got up anyway. Shit. Okay he could totally do this. Why the hell was he suddenly so freaking nervous?

Locked in he, he looked anywhere but at the man in front of him. But the little trickster obviously didn't have any of that. "Sam would you please at least look at me? I get it. You hate me. You think, people are sick for wanting to kiss me. But am I seriously so disgusting to you, you won't even look at me?"  
Sam cringed. He really hadn't meant it the way it came out. He hadn't meant it all. Cause if he was serious with himself, he was one of those people. But he was not serious with himself.  
The look on Gabriel's face changed his mind though.  
"I- I'm sorry. I really didnt mean it. I shouldn't have said that. Not even to you." Gabriels face only lighted a little. "Thanks, I guess." Aam started to realise how badly he had treated Gabriel tonight. First he had yelled at him, for wearing a costume, he probably hadn't even planned on matching his own costume, than he had ignored him the whole time until eleven, just to stare at him, while he was making out with someone else and than he basically freaked out, having to be in the same room as him. Oh God. He had been a real jerk towards Gabriel. Shit.  
"No, I mean I'm sorry how rude I was to you the whole evening. I shouldn't have yell at you for wearing a costume. I mean its Halloween after all right? And , and if it matches mine, could've been a coincidence. Thor and Loki are pretty well know nowadays. And I dont actually hate you I just didnt like your pranks, man. But Charlie was right. You have laid off and the ones you do prank, pretty much had it coming. So yeah that's what I'm sorry for. " Sam finally took a breath again, not having noticed, he had stopped breathing. When he finally breathed normally, he noticed, that Gabriel still hadn't said anything. Instead, he just stared at hinotice wide eyes and a slightly opend mouth. Within the few lightbeams coming through the door, Sam could see the full range of color his eyes held. They were almost golden, like a pot of honey and Sam just wanted to drown in them. He realised, neither of them hasn't said a word yet and he started to get worried. 

"Gabriel? Are you okay?Gabriel? ...uhh Loki? "  
"Did you just apologise?" "Uhhh yes I think so? Yes , I mean. I did." Gabriel shyly looked away, then back at him from under his lashes."The I guess it's time, I apologise to you too. I didnt mean to harm you with any of my pranks. I thought -or rather I hoped- you'd find them funny. Or at least funny enough to go out with me. But I get it . You didnt want anything to do with me and I won't bother you anymore, okay? Just let's go our separate ways. " 

Sam was so stunned, he could barley register anything after the part of Gabriel wanting to date him. Him. Gabriel wanted him.  
"NO!", he was yelling again but right now he didnt care. "I mean, I liked you, okay? I thought YOU hated ME, which is why you seemed to prank me the hardest the and the most. And I just accepted, you never liking me and thus I starting to act as if I hate you too!" Sam hadn't even realized how true those words were, until he had spoken them. It explain so much; how they always gotten into screaming matches, how they never seemed to be able to avoid each other (as in neither of them trying really hard to do so, just to get a glimpse of the other smilig) and how much he hated Loki.  
"Wait what? Are you seriously telling me, that we could've actually come here as a couple today? That we actually could've lived out everyone's wet dream? " " Urgh please remind me, why I like you again?" But Sam, now that he had said his feelings out loud and excepted them, couldn't help but grin and fondly role his eyes. Instead if answering he grabbed Gabriel's costume and pulled the trickster into a heated kiss.  
Suddenly the closet door opend and they sprung apart.  
"Told you so! Ya'll owe me 5 bucks!", Charlie screamed. There was a low grumble of 'fine's but everyone played up. "You've betted on us?", Gabriel asked exasperated.  
Sam could only stare in shock. "Uh hells yeah? You guys have been flirting since you first saw each other. Hell even Dean and Cas got together sooner. I thought you guys were the clever ones? " " Urgh. You guys are the worst. Come on, Sammy, we're goining."  
Sam let's himself be dragged away, awkwardly smiling and waving goodbye. But when Gabriel pulled him inside his own room, away from the party, he didnt mind the betting pool so much. Maybe this week wasn't the worst. And maybe the universe didn't out right hatevhim either. And maybe, Thor and Loki weren't such a bad match after all. 

"So did you really not know what I was gonna dress like?" "No sorry, cant fake the credit for that one. Though it did play into my favour. What about you? Did you get wind -or thunder- about my costume?"  
Sam surpressed a groan at the terrible reference but answered anyway. "Nahh. All Dean m. Wel Cas technically. He suggested, that they'd go as Cap and Bucky and of course Dean was in board. And I hadn't had a costume yet so Cas suggested I should go as Thor."  
"When did Cas suggest that ?" " uhh like two days ago? I think ? Why- oh no"  
"That little trickster!" 

The End.


End file.
